


Just How You Like it

by JK_Quinn



Category: Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Smut, as rough as you like it, do we still call them lemons?, early morning fluff smut, fluffiest shit I've ever written, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Quinn/pseuds/JK_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself awakening on an early Saturday morning. With Dan, of course. Cute early morning fluffy smut. Shit description, good smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just How You Like it

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my boyfriend for being great inspiration and a goofy fool. Extra special thanks to Dan, for being Dan.

You find yourself awakening on an early Saturday morning. The sunlight that peeks out from behind the curtains is dim and does little to light the room. How early is it? 7 am? 8? As you stretch yourself under the pleasantly warm sheets, your movement causes Dan to stir, wrapping his lanky arms about you with a sleepy, contented hum. You carefully turn yourself around to face him. “G’morning, babe,” he mumbles to you, blinking blearily. Giggling, you kiss him on the nose. “Go back to sleep. It’s still really early.” Suddenly Dan kisses your face several times. “No.” he says with joking defiance, but immediately breaks out into a fit of giggles. “I’ve actually been awake for a little while,” he confessed, “I just can’t seem to fall back asleep.” You let out a soft hum in response. “Want me to make some breakfast, then?”

Danny pulls you closer to him. “No. M’cold. Keep me warm.” Chuckling softly, you settle into his embrace. “Good. I’m comfy.” You say simply. “Good,” is all he says before kissing your neck, his fingers skimming your sides, making you giggle. “Daaaaan!” you whine. “What?” he smirks. “You ticklish?” You huffed in response. “You know damn well I’m ticklish.” Now he’s grinning at you. “Dan, don’t you fucking d-” your sentence was interrupted by your own sudden laughter as your boyfriend began to tickle you wildly. “Noooooo~! Sto-HAHAHA-stop it!” Laughing to himself, Dan continues the tickles for another moment before suddenly puling you flush against him, kissing you hard. A surprised moan slips from between your lips and you wrap your arms around him before he pulls away for a moment to look at you- flushed. Beautiful. His large hands slide across your body, one setting on your waist and the other cups your cheek. Once more he kisses you; this time soft and slow as he savors the taste of your lips. As you let out a happy, contented hum, you feel Dan’s cock begin to twitch to life against you. His hands glide against your skin again, moving to cup your ass and grab it, causing you to let out another surprised moan and then giggle.

His hands don’t stay there, however, and move continuously, caressing your curves and exploring your body despite having done it dozens of times before. After another few moments of making out, he turns the two of you so that he’s over you, trapping your body beneath his, and begins kissing down your neck, nibbling gently where your neck meets your shoulder to make you gasp. You thread your fingers into his curls as he continues kissing, licking, and nibbling his way down, nipping for a moment at your collarbones and he cupping your breasts in his hands with a loving squeeze. “You,” he says, kissing your throat. “Look,” another kiss, this time between your breasts. “So fucking sexy,” a kiss to your left nipple, making you gasp again, squirming slightly beneath him, before he pauses to gaze up at you from your chest. “Just laying beneath me. Your cheeks red, eyes… wanting.” Finally, Dan places an open-mouthed kiss to your right nipple, sucking it between his lips while caressing your left breast. “And these sweet, rockin’ tits are pretty fucking great too.” He mumbles against your chest and you giggle before he softly bites your nipple, causing you to moan softly. “Dan…” you mewl. He pulls back slightly, his tongue flicking out to lick your now-erect nipple. “I’m not done with you yet babe,” He looks up at you with a cheeky smile and kisses your ribs below your bosom. _Oh._

As he works his way down your body with his lips and tongue, his hands work ahead, kneading and caressing the flesh he’s yet to reach. When his mouth reaches your bellybutton, he grips your hips gently, thumbs massaging circles into your hipbones and you start to squirm again, growing hotter with every kiss, every inch he works down your body and by the time he reaches your thighs, they’re quivering. In feather-light touches, his fingertips stroke your thighs as he kisses his way up them to your heated sex. When, he finally, FINALLY reaches the apex of your legs, he kisses your mound and then slowly drags his tongue between your folds to sample your sweet nectar. You whimper at his languid pace, but he just groans against you pussy and buries his tongue in your cunt; your breath leaves you with a sudden moan, and Danny responds with a pleased moan of his own. Still plunging his tongue in and out of you, he begins to slowly stroke your clit with his thumb. Before long, his ministrations had you gasping, whimpering, and moaning and squirming to the point that he had to use his free hand to hold your hips down. After a moment, to your disappointment, his tongue slid from your cunt, but then he slid it up to where his thumb had been, flicking at your hard little clit while he slid one of his long fingers inside of you. Dan’s name left your lips with a moan as you attempted to grind against his face, but his hand still holds you down as the other fingers you slowly, curling against your g-spot. Clearly pleased with himself, he hums against your clit, making you squirm, and slides a second finger inside your tight, wet cunt without breaking his rhythm.

When he begins to suckle on your clit and finger you in earnest, you grip his hair and feel yourself coming undone against his tongue, moaning a chorus of expletives and his name. As you wind down from your orgasm, he strokes your clit with his thumb till you can’t take it anymore, licking up your sweet nectar. Dan sits up slowly, kissing first your tummy, then between your breasts before taking your face between his hands and kissing you deeply. You can taste yourself on his tongue and feel his heat over your body. As you hum in contentment against his lips, you realize you also feel the weight of his cock against your thigh and attempt to grind yourself against it. He moans softly and pulls back slightly, taking his cock in hand and running it up and down your soaking folds. “Do you want this dick, baby?” Dan says seductively, and you moan your affirmative. Dan smiles a little to himself and as he slides his length into your tight wet heat, a rapturous look passed over his face. Little did you know that the same such look spread across your face as he filled you, loudly moaning out with pleasure.

After a moment with no movement, you grip his face suddenly, pulling him close to you and moan out a simple, “Fuck me, Danny.” And that must’ve really got him going, because fuck you he did. Just as hard and deep as you like it. You moan beneath him, bucking your hips against him as he fucks his hard cock into you. His hands eventually find their way underneath your thighs, pulling them up to fuck you at a new angle that goes against your g-spot. You moan, bucking your hips, your hands seeking purchase against the sheets as he pulls your thighs higher still, settling your legs over his shoulders and fucking right into your g-spot. It isn’t long before Dan has you cumming again, your pussy clamping down tight on his cock till he’s cumming with you, filling your tight, wet cunt with his hot, sticky seed.

After a moment, Danny slowly pulls out his softening member and pulls you close to him, kissing you all over your face before kissing you softly on the lips. You giggle and he pulls you flush against him, cuddling you close as he like to do after sex. You hum contentedly as you relax into his embrace—one you’ll happily be spending quite some time in this morning.


End file.
